This invention relates to trash chutes, and more particularly to a system for preventing entry into the trash chute when a blockage occurs therewithin, and for extinguishing fires in the chute.
Most modern multi-storied structures, both apartment dwellings or office buildings, are provided with a trash chute extending the entire height of the building in order to enable the occupants of the building to deposit trash conveniently at each floor, rather than having to carry the trash to a common receptacle normally located in the basement of the building. The normal trash chute comprises a shaft extending the height of the building with entrance openings therein at each floor of the structure for deposit of trash within the trash chute. Each opening is provided with a door which can be opened when the occupant desires to deposit trash in the trash chute.
Prior developments in this field have dealt with situations where the trash receptacle located at the base of the trash chute has become overfilled with matter deposited therein. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,447 disclosed an apparatus for locking the entry door to a trash chute when the receiving bin is filled to capacity.
Often, however, a trash chute can become blocked, either when oversized objects are inserted into the chute, or when several objects falling within the chute entangle before falling the entire length of the chute, causing additional trash later dumped within the chute to collect on top of the blockage, seriously increasing the possibility of fire or other damage to the building.
The present invention seeks to prevent additional trash from being deposited within the trash chute when a blockage occurs. Radiant energy from a suitable source is directed the length of the trash chute, and is received by a receiver means located within the chute. If a blockage occurs in the chute, the radiant energy beam is blocked. Immediately, or after a short time delay provided by a standard time delay means, the receiver transmits signals to a detector which in turn locks each entry into the trash chute via a suitable locking mechanism. If the blockage is temporary or is later removed, the beam emanating from the radiant energy source is restored to the receiver, and the trash chute doors are subsequently unlocked. However, if the blockage continues, the trash chute doors remain locked until the blockage has been removed from the trash chute.
To detect and extinguish any fire which may occur in a blockage, heat sensors are located near each entrance. Detection of a fire by a heat sensor causes flooding of the chute.
Various specific details of the invention will become more apparent in the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention taken in conjunction with the drawing.